


The Costume Party

by Snowfall_In_Summer



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couples Costumes, F/M, Fake Blood, Fake Gore, Fashion Designer!Anna, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfall_In_Summer/pseuds/Snowfall_In_Summer
Summary: Anna wants to try something for Elsa's Halloween party. All she needs to do is convince Kristoff.





	The Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> Have something both festive and fluffy!

“You have GOT to be kidding me!”

Kristoff stood there dumbfounded at what Anna asked him to do. It had only been a few months since they officially considered themselves to be a couple, yet both considered it to be the greatest few months of their lives. Kristoff was happy to have someone who genuinely cared for him, as he was dumped from foster home to foster home as a child. Likewise, Anna was glad to have someone who genuinely cared for her, unlike her brute of an ex-boyfriend, who only saw her for her family’s wealth. Her’s and Kristoff’s relationship was filled to the brim with love and affection. But after coming to his apartment and revealing her plans for Elsa’s big Halloween party, it was a little too much for the big burly blonde.

“Aw, c’mon!” Anna whined, “I have it fully planned out and everything! People would love it!”

“I’d look ridiculous!” Kristoff replied, “Could you imagine how your sister would react if we came to her party like,” He gestured to the drawing currently in her hand, “ _ That!” _

“She’s expecting people to dress up, that’s the point of a Halloween party.”

“Yeah, but-”  
“And it’s not like she’ll think less of you.”

“Can’t we just go down to one of those pop up stores and buy some costumes?”

Anna blew hot air out of her nose. “Are you suggesting that I can’t make a good couples costume?”

Kristoff opened his mouth to say something, but the words got caught in his throat. Anna was incredibly talented when it came to designing clothing. Her designs graced catwalks across the globe, from New York to Paris. However, Anna’s passion for clothing design lay in the world of costumes. From the ones seen in the movies to those worn at Halloween, Anna was enamored by the different costume designs she saw. They weren’t as stuffy as high fashion designs and much more expressive too, at least in her eyes. Now that she had a perfect idea for her and Kristoff’s costumes for this year, there was no way in hell she’d give in now.

Anna crossed her arms and began tapping her foot. “Sorry, Bjorgman,” she said authoritatively, “But you’ve forced my hand.”

“Huh? What are you-?” Before Kristoff could finish his sentence, Anna began pouting like a lost puppy as her eyes grew as big as dinner plates.

“Pleeeeeeease?” Anna sang in a child’s tone, “For me?”

“No, no, no, don’t think that that’s gonna work on me agai- uh…”

Kristoff could feel his face heat up as her sapphire eyes began melting away his heart.  _ How is she this cute?!  _ He thought to himself, as he tried to resist her charms. It was when Anna started to quiver her lip that Kristoff caved.

“Alright!” he groaned, “I’ll wear it.”

“Yay!” Anna elated, rushing over to him and wrapping her arms around his torso. She then got onto her tip toes and pecked him on the lips before rushing out the door. “I’ll have these designs done before next Saturday. Love you!” With that, she slammed the door shut, leaving Kristoff alone with his thoughts.

“The things I do for love,” he grumbled.

The following Saturday evening, Elsa’s penthouse was brimming with guests. Ever since she took charge of the family architecture business, she threw a massive Halloween party each year. She loved seeing how creative some of the partygoers were with their elaborate costumes. There were the usual mummies, werewolves, and celebrities, but some guests would go all out with their creativity. She still remembers how her cousin and her husband came one year as Bonnie and Clyde, even toting realistic toy guns. The guns were so real, in fact, that security had to detain them and confiscate the toy guns. The memory still brings an embarrassed smile to her face.

Elsa’s costume wasn’t as elaborate, but she still liked how she looked. She wore a floor length dress, black as night, with the insides blood red, a set of fake vampire fangs, and special contacts that changed her eyes from their normally sapphire blue to a golden yellow. Elsa’s choice of costume received many compliments from many of the partygoers, some of whom inadvertently showing some jealousy in their voices. She didn’t really care, as she was too busy managing the party to pay attention.

Around 8:00, Elsa began to notice that Anna was nowhere to be seen. She asked everyone she could find, but no one seemed to know where she was. Elsa set herself aside as she frantically texted her sister.

E:  _ Where are you? I thought you were coming? _

A:  _ Got caught in traffic. Pulling up to your place now. _

Elsa quickly rejoined the festivities, conversing with Rapunzel, her cousin, and Eugune, Rapunzel’s husband. This year, they decided to come as Frankenstein’s monster and the bride of Frankenstein. Elsa quietly wondered how her cousin was able to mold her abnormally long hair into such a compact style.

“Any idea where Anna is?” Rapunzel asked.

“She should be here any second now…” Elsa replied, trying not to let her teeth fall out, “Apparently she was able to convince Kristoff to do a couple’s outfit that she designed. She wouldn’t tell me what it was though/.”

“Well, if they’re anything like those dresses she makes,” Rapunzel said, “It’ll sure be something.”

Just then, the door swung open and Elsa’s jaw opened so far that her fake vampire teeth fell to the floor. Anna strode into the room in an elaborate emerald green dress, beautifully sequenced with rhinestones. Her red hair was tied up in a long ponytail that draped her back. She would’ve looked like royalty, had it not been for the sword that impaled her chest, with fake blood leaking all over. Large chunks of her face were painted to look like her skin was decaying. It was then when Kristoff entered the room, grinning nervously. He wore a navy blue uniform, with fake medals and chains of gold strung over his torso. His shirt also contained several gouges which oozed fake blood. The two of them truly looked like undead royalty.

The partygoers swarmed the couple, showering them with comments on their originality and Anna’s skills with designing costumes. Despite the white paint that adorned his face, Kristoff’s cheeks burned a clearly visible red due to the attention. As the crowd dissipated, Elsa came up to the two of them, holding her vampiric fangs in one of her hands. “Anna,” the blond elated, gesturing to them with her empty hand, “This is incredible! There’s so much detail in it.”

“Thanks, Elsa,” Anna beamed, “You wouldn’t  _ believe  _ how long it took for the fake sword to set properly.”

“It’s fantastic, as usual,” Elsa continued as she shifted her focus to Kristoff, “And you look very handsome in that outfit.”

Kristoff began rubbing the back of his neck as Elsa commented on his costume. “Thanks,” he chuckled, “Anna’s got some great ideas, doesn’t she.”

“Oh, really,” Anna teased, “I think I remember you saying that you’d look ‘ridiculous’ and that ‘you wouldn’t be caught dead in this.’”

“I can admit I’m wrong sometimes.”

Anna raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

“Ok, most of the time.”

“Well you both still look marvelous,” Elsa interrupted, “Enjoy yourselves, and Happy Halloween.” And with that, she rejoined the festivities.

“See? Everyone likes it!” Anna chimed.

“Only because your outfits are as beautiful as you are,” Kristoff said as he took her hand into his. He gave her a quick peck on her cheek, which caused Anna’s face to burn as red as her hair.

“Now, let’s enjoy ourselves, my undead prince,” Anna declared. Then, with Kristoff in hand, she dashed into the crowd, eager to begin the night’s festivities.


End file.
